Highlanders (Project Horizons)
The Highlanders are a large group of Ponies that are found living somewhere near Black Pony Mountain. They are fiercely independent and date back to before the great war. Overview The Highlanders live near the Eastern mountains, close to Black Pony Mountain. They are described as odd, even by the standards of the Wasteland around Hoofington. They are rumoured to be inbred and possibly have sexual relations with goats and sheep that live in the region. They are fierce fighters and very independent, described as a little crazy as well. They notably refused to be part of the Reapers i.e, one of the gangs or tribes under their control, though the Highlanders can technically be considered a part of the Reapers, though only in the loosest terms. They have their own spot within the Hoofington arena, where their fighters can particapate in the arena as gladiators or as potentials for the Reapers. They have a strong hatred of Zebra, that goes back to the era of open war, between Equestria and the Zebra Empire. And were apparently unaffected by the Apocalypse Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia History The Highlanders are a large clan of fiercely independent Earth Ponies that reside in a region near Black Pony Mountain called The Highlands. They are descendants of Earth Ponies that refused to join Chancellor Puddinghead and help found Equestria, preferring to live under their own terms. This fierce independence has been passed down to every generation of the Highlanders since then. They were marked down on Equestria's maps as being part of their country yet the Highlanders didn't recognize Equestria's control of their region. When the war broke out, Equestria managed to convince the Highlanders to let them mine the region for coal, this ultimately led to a vast unemployment in the highlands when the coal was gone. Equestria sent food supplies to the Highlanders to help keep them alive, some Highlanders went to Hoofington to seek work rather than live off Equestria's charity. Some Highlanders also aided the Zebra and were betrayed, which has only added to the hate that they feel for the striped equines. Other Highlanders actively worked to gain their independence from Equestria and sabotaged the rail lines and power plants in their territory. After the last day, the Highlanders survived and grew in number. In post apocalyptic Equestria, they have garnered a reputation as being fierce warriors and fiercely independent, refusing to be part of the Reapers. Big Daddy Reaper himself callled a Stomp/War on them which lasted several days. Big Daddy Reaper himself, fought their chieftain, White Lightning for three days straight. The Stomp ended when a Star-spawn emerged from Black Pony mountain, forcing both sides to retreat. Since then the Reapers have kept a spot in the Hoofington Dome arena, exclusively for the Highlanders use. Trivia *Their Chieftains name White Lightning is a type of Scottish Cider *Their name is based on the old term to describe Scottish who lived in the Highlands *They are fiercely independent like the real Highlanders *They are fierce fighters as Highlanders are popularly portrayed Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons